


Start as You Mean to Continue (Complacent and Self-Involved)

by Snow



Category: Party Animals (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time Danny Foster and Matt Baker meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start as You Mean to Continue (Complacent and Self-Involved)

"Wait, just hold it for a second," Danny shouted, hurrying towards the lift. He wasn't in a terrible hurry, but between the stack of papers and the two Caffe Nero cups of coffee he wouldn't have been able to press the buttons on his own.

"Thank you," Danny said, stepping into the lift just as it began to buzz from having the doors open too long.

"Not a problem," the reply came. "Unless you're Labour. You're sodding Labour, aren't you? My first day and I'm already messing up." It was all said more than a little tongue-in-cheek, and Danny turned to look at the other occupant of the elevator.

He raised an eyebrow at the man there. "Tory?" Danny asked.

The man nodded.

"Well, Labour makes a decent nickname, but I can also go by Danny Foster."

"Matt Baker. I'd shake your hand, but as much as I'm dying for a cup of coffee I don't fancy having it spilled all over me."

Danny smiled. "If you'd like a cup you're welcome to it. As long as I bring back a cup for Jo the other is mine to do what I will with it." And then he wouldn't have to decide if he was being too obvious if he gave the cup that wasn't for Jo to the new intern. If he could have carried three cups he would have avoided the whole dilemma, but as it was it had been a bad idea to get a second cup. Not least because the risks of Danny spilling it on the way back to the office were high.

Matt tilted his head. "Are you flirting with me?" he asked, smirking.

Danny took a half-step backwards without realising he was doing so. "No."

"Oh," Matt said, sounding for all the world disappointed. "Then no, I don't think I want coffee."

Fortunately the lift doors opened then and Danny was able to slink off to hand the coffees to Jo and Kirsty without having to figure out how he would have wanted to reply.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate all kinds of comments, though I would (obviously) prefer if any criticism was constructive. :)


End file.
